galacticfederationrewardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Federation Wiki:Featured Articles
The Featured Articles of the wiki represent the best the has to offer. Any variant of content on the wiki is able to be featured, as long as permission by the owner or creator is given. This is not a way to showcase articles which you particularly enjoy. Featured Articles Nominated Articles If the article meets all of our standards and the requirements below in terms of how many supports they have, the article will be in line for being featured. The system of supporting will lead to being passed if it is as follows. *There must be at least twice as many supports as opposes. *There must be seven opinions (supports/opposes/comments) on the page. Passed The dates listed below are the dates for when the article will be featured. The articles will be on the main page for one week before being changed to whichever is next in line. Please link to the nomination page, not the article to be featured! Nominations If you nominate an article, please link the nomination page here. * * * What makes a featured article? So just what makes a featured article? Well, we've prepared a list just in case someone should ask that, and it is as follows. ---- An article must... #...be well written and detailed #...be stylized fairly nicely #...not be tagged with any sort of improvement (rewrite, stub, delete) tags #...have very few or no red links present in the article #...have a complete, detailed biography if it's a character article #...not have been previously featured #...be notable (have significant content) #...all sections must be filled out with some kind of content #...have a fitting and significant number of images #...incomplete articles must have a feature-worthy level of quality and meet all the levels of criteria :Note: Opinions also matter. Articles that meet all criteria may not be featured, or articles that do not meet all the criteria may be featured. Please keep this in mind as you nominate an article. :Note: A nomination may be removed if any of the requirements are not met. ---- How to Nominate: Just add the desired article at the end of the box. default=Galactic Federation Wiki:Featured_Articles/ width=50 buttonlabel=Nominate preload=Template:Preload/FA break=no Also, add this to the top of every nominee's article: . ---- How to vote: #Before doing anything, be sure to read the article completely, keeping a sharp eye out for mistakes. #Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or oppose the article's nomination. #Supports and opposition reasoning should be present with each opinion. Do not support or oppose for reasoning such as "How is it not featured yet?" or "I want my article to be featured first!", as they will not count and be removed accordingly. #The nomination must have more supports than oppose. At least seven opinions must be present on the nomination page, which doesn't include the creator's if present. #Once all of the objectors' complaints have been solved, the article will be added to the queue and be officially known as a "Featured Article".